


Snow Day

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mama Regina, Pre-Series, Regal Believer, Snow Day, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Before finding the book or his trip to Boston, Henry spent a snow day with his mom.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @it-is-becausemagic: a moment of Regina with Henry before he got the book and distanced himself from her and they were happy.

Regina was used to being woken up by her son. When he was a baby, he kept her up through the night with colic. As a young boy, he couldn’t wait for her to wake up and greet the day. Now he was 8-years-old and still somehow surpassed her rising, no matter how early she woke up.

 

Today was different and it just so happened to be a special day at that.

 

She crawled into his bed, gently shaking him. His eyes flickered open and he looked up at her, yawning a bit.

 

“Mom?”

“Guess what, it snowed last night,” she said, a twinkle in her eye.

“So?”

“So? So!” Regina tickled his side. “It snowed so much, I decided it would be irresponsible for people to go to school or work.”

Henry grinned sitting up in bed. “A snow day?”

“A snow day!”

“Can we have apple turnovers for breakfast?”

Regina chuckled. “Nice try. We can have apple _pancakes_ , though.”

“Deal.”

 

Henry hopped out of bed and followed her down the stairs. As she started on the breakfast, he went to the window, watching the snow fall. She grinned over at him. He was still in his pajamas, his hair the definition of bedhead. Being the mayor had its advantages, but she also felt that she missed out on time with him. She looked forward to snow days, a chance for them to spend time together.

 

Cora never showed much interest in snow days. Of course, the Enchanted Forest worked differently, but she would watch through a telescope as the other children played with their parents. Cora had no time for such lark and over time, she convinced Regina to not even bother going out by herself. Regina worked hard to not be like Cora, even if she was keeping a pretty big secret. She knew it would have to come out one day.

 

In the meantime, they had each other. In some ways, she still hung the moon. She still had a few years until he thought she was the most uncool person on Earth.

 

After loads of apple pancakes and bacon, the two bundled up and headed out into the snow. Henry went on the hunt for perfect sticks and stones. Regina showed him how to roll balls to make a snowman, with Henry taking over for the last two. They weren’t as big and were lopsided, but they were made by her little prince and they were perfect.

 

“He needs a hat and scarf,” he said once the sticks and stones were put into place.

Regina tilted her head and took off her cashmere scarf, wrapping it around the snowman’s “neck”. She took off her beanie, placing it on its “head” as well.  “There we go.” She smiled down at him, kissing his pink nose. “Hot chocolate?”

“With lots of whipped cream?”

“Of course.”

 

They spent the rest of the day curled up under a quilt, sipping hot cocoa and watching a marathon of Disney movies (with the exception of Snow White and Alice in Wonderland, of course). Henry snuggled up into her side and she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

 

Regina really loved snow days.


End file.
